


Kiss Cam (Knicks game)

by meghansheeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kincks Game, Kiss cam, Mushy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghansheeran/pseuds/meghansheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall has a girlfriend, Leslie, whom he loves very much but is not good as showing  it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam (Knicks game)

I don't know why I let NIall drag me into this. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love spending time with him, but a Knick's game? I feel very out of my element to say the least. But when he held the tickets infront of his pouty puppy dog like face, I couldn't say no.

So that brings us to here. I'm sat next to Niall court side of a basketball game. Niall's gaze in intently focused on the movements of the players, which I am quite thankful. Mainly because that means his attention isn't on the cheerleaders dancing infront of him clad in outfits with less material than most of my underwear. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy looking at them. All blonde and tan and perfect. I just can't -

"Les" Niall whispers, breaking me from mt internal mini rant.

I turn my head to meet him looking at me with wide blue eyes, much similar to my own,

"Yes" I draw out the "e" sound.

"You alright? You seem a bit distant." his voice holds too much concern and now I just feel guilty. 

"Nothings wrong" I smile "I'm fi-"

Again I'm cut off by the crowd erupting in cheers. Niall jumps out of his seat so fast he probably got whiplash. His hands are raised above his head and a huge smile is spread across his face.

I jump up ans start cheering too. Even though I have no idea what's going on.

Once the cheering settles down Niall's attention is back on the game. I decide to take advantage of this and just look at him.

He really is perfect. His eyes are always so clear and bright and blue. And his pale skin just sets them off more. He's not abnormally buff; he has just the right amount of muscle on his arms. 

I watch as his lips stretch across his perfectly whitened teeth into a huge grin and he runs his hand through his hair.

God, I love his hair. It's so soft and whenever I lay next to him I always run my fingers through it.

That's one of my favorite things we do.

Niall and I, covered in only sweat and our legs tangled together cloaked in sheets. His face flushed red and his eyes darkened with a deep hunger. His lips swollen from our many kisses and his arms wrapped around my bare waist as we lay in bed next to each other. Our eyes are always locked when I reach a hand up and run my fingers through his hair. Starting at the dark roots that give way to lighter tips. It feels like he's the only other person in the world.

I'm so lucky to have him. We've been together for almost two years and I've never regretted one second of it. not even when we fight, which we occasionally do.

When we fight Niall raises his voice and the veins in his neck protrude. His features harden and his eyes cloud and seem so unfamiliar. That's the worst part, his eyes. When's he's angry they look so foreign, like they belong to an entirely different person.

But his eyes come back to me. They always have and they always will, this I'm certain of. 

And I love him for that. Despite the fights, the dumb things we sometimes say to each other, and our constant bickering, we always make up. We're both strong enough to say we're sorry. And we both love each other enough to put it behind us.

He's wonderful, he really is. And so I don't mind doing things like going to sports games, because they make him so happy and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

After a few more moments of admiring the boy sitting next to me, I turn my attention to the game. I don't know much about basketball but I can at least try. The players run back and forth passing and bouncing the ball. And a short while later the buzzer rings, indicating half time has begun.

Niall turns to me.

"Hey, Les. I'll be back in a second. I just want t go talk t someone" I nod in response and he presses a kiss to my cheek before turning to walk away.

I bring my hand up to my burning skin where Niall's lips were just a moment ago. 

God, I love him. I think as I watch him walk away. But my happiness vanishes when I see him walk up to some man in a suit surrounded by all of the bimbo-like cheerleaders.

Why is he talking to them? What is he saying?

He turns around and all of them look at me and softly giggle.

I literally hate everything.

Seeing him laugh and carry on with those people makes my stomach feels queasy.

I hope we leave soon.

*Niall's POV*

I quickly walk away from Leslie before she can notice how flushed my face is.

It's incredible how just kissing her can make me as red as a beet. She has that effect on me. Even after almost two years of being together my heart still beats rapidly out of my chest when I look at her.

She's so perfect and I'm so lucky to have her. She's stayed by my side even when I'm sometimes a complete arse to her. Even when we argue, and I yell, she doesn't give up on us.

I love her for that. She sees the good in me that i have trouble seeing. She believes in me , even when I don't. And she loves me when I don't always deserve it.

I can't even imagine being with someone else. She's apart of me, she's in my veins and I have no intentions of ever letting her go. I love her, more than anyone has ever loved another person and I couldn't live without her, it's as simple as that.

"Is everything ready" I ask the group of people in front of me.

The man in the suit, Richard, I believe, steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder and says

"Everything's in place, loosen up a bit. Don't be nervous." he smiles and looks past me, at Leslie.

"Is that her?" we all turn around to see Les looking at us.

I quickly turn back around and blush profusely.

"Oh, it IS isn't it!" one of the girls squeals.

I just blush harder causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, she's uh.... she's" How can I even being to describe someone as perfect as Leslie? No words in the English language could ever capture what I want to say to her her, how I feel about hr. She's perfect.

"I love her" I sigh and everyone "aws" at how love struck I am.

"Well go sit down. We've got everything from here" Richard smiles.

I thank everyone and make my way back to Leslie.

I hope my smile doesn't reveal everything.

*Leslie's POV*

I mask my hurt with a smile when I see Niall come over, back to his seat. He laces his fingers though mine and squeezes them slightly. A move he knows makes me melt under his touch.

We both look down at our hands entwined and I lean over and press a soft kiss to Niall's lips.

When I pull away he's grinning like an idiot and all of my previous jealousy washes away.

We both turn our attention back to the game just as I notice everyone in the stadium looking up, including Niall.

I am very confused until I look up as well and see the giant screen, beneath the scoreboard, lit up with a live stream of Niall and I. The words "kiss cam" are bordering around the screen. And when I look at Niall's seat next to me, he's not there.

Instead he is in front of me.

Kneeled down.

One one knee.

I shift my gaze to his eyes and I've never seen them look so nervous. But at the same time they're so full of love and I swear I can almost read his exact thoughts.

His next actions confirm my thoughts as he pulls out a small, black, box out of his pocket and opens it to show a ring,

I can tell there ae so many words he wants to say. But I can also tell that he knows he doen't have to say them.

I blink back a few tears when he parts his lips to speak.

"Marry me?"

You could hear a pin drop as everyone is silent, awaiting my answer.

I don't even have to think when I respond

"Of course."

The Niall stands up, dropping the ring and takes my face in his hands. Our lips collide with such urgency and need that I'm surprised his knees don't buckle.

I pull away first, stand up, then bury myself in his chest. Niall rests his chin on my head and I notice the stadium is still silent, everyone still unsure of what my answer was.

And so, Niall picks up the fallen ring, slides it onto my finger and hold our intertwined hands up for the whole arena to see.

And with that, the crowd goes wild.


End file.
